puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Karin Shijimi
"Galactical!'"'' ''- Karin's catchphrase'' '''Karin Shijimi '''is a girl with a candid personality, Karin makes everyone around her cheer up. Because she is a sister to 8 younger brothers, Karin has developed a habit to act like an older sister to anyone that is down, especially her fellow Prizmmy members. She holds the skill for a wonderful dance and will never practice for a Prism Show without dancing first. She loves to move her body and has the highest dance skills in Prizmmy☆. Her best friend in PURETTY is Shi Yoon. Personality Karin is a very easygoing and candid person who never dwells on previous setbacks so that she can move forward while continuously improving herself. Karin is also very energetic and passionate, especially when it comes to dance, which is her strongest talent. Her catchphrase is "Galactical!", which is reflective of her unlimited passion that knows no galactical bounds. As the eldest sister in a family of nine, Karin has always been seen as a big sister type of role model by her fellow Prizmmy members. As such, she would always act as peacemaker between Reina and Mia whenever they got into a quarrel. With her jovial and upbeat persona, as well an deep passion for dancing, Karin is considered by many people including her best friend Shi Yoon to be a friendly person who can be very easy to get along with. Appearance Karin has wavy brown hair that she ties up in a high ponytail that reaches above her shoulders. She is often seen with a yellow heart-shaped hair tie when not performing. She also has sharp hazel yellow eyes. She tends to wear clothing that reflects her free and spirited personality. During summer, her casual outfit consists of a blue denim vest and white short pants. For winter, she switches to a yellow jacket lined with forest green with a neat blue bowtie, short pink pants, and long white leggings to insulate herself against the cold. Background 3 years previous to Dear My Future, Karin was one of the audience members when Aira performed the "Aurora Rising Dream", and flew along with her because of it. Unknownst to her, she was flying alongside her future Prizmmy☆ members, Mia, Reina, and Ayami. Role in the Plot Karin starts off as a kind person who always tries to stay positive and sticks with positive reasons, even though it might not be true. Because of that, Mia did not approve Karin to be in the center of their next Prism Show. However, Karin tries to think that Mia meant it in a different way, even though she knows that there is no other explanation. Because of that, Karin's feelings were hurt and she stopped practicing her dancing as well as falling while attempting a Prism Jump. Mia asks Karin if she felt frustrated or sad, but Karin said no even though she did and Mia told her that she couldn't trust her own feelings and left. After meeting a student studying abroad from Korea, Shi Yoon, she explains that she had a similar experience in the past and was not able to jump because she was feeling scared, then tells her that a Prism Show is about having fun. After being calmed down by Shi Yoon and understanding what Mia meant, Karin successfully performs 3 jumps in their next Prism Show as well as Act Trying. Karin's Outfits Prism Show Outfits Prizmmy☆ Shining Star Vest, Prizmmy☆ Shiny Star Short Pants, Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots Prizmmy☆ '''Leader Selection Aqua Cider Ron-T, Aqua Cider Sneakers P&P Shuffle Team HIP-HOP Casual Chibi-T, HIP-HOP Dancing Pants, HIP-HOP Pattern Sneakers, Dancer Dreadlocks Hair Symphonia Outfits Symphonia Tops of Friendship, Symphonia Skirt of Courage, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning Casual Outfits (Summer) Casual Denim Vest, Simple White Short Pants, Grapefruit High-Cut Casual Outfits (Winter) Prism Stone School Girl Casual Knit, Casual Check Pants, Casual Pop'n Sneakers Prism World Cup Studded Star T-Shirt, Pink Belt Hot Pants, Stripe Tights & Fur Shoes Trivia *Karin's last name, like all of the Prizmmy☆ members, is based on the name of a butterfly. Shijimi is the Japanese name for "Lycaenidae Butterfly". *Karin is based on Karin Takahashi, a member of Prizmmy☆ in real life. *Karin's voice actress, Minami Tsuda is the voice of Hime Shiratori in the Aikatsu Stars! series. Gallery Main article: Karin Shijimi/Image Gallery Navigation Category:Prizmmy☆ Category:Dear My Future Category:P&P Category:Prism Stars Category:Pretty Top Category:Female Characters Category:Characters